


Blooming Day

by saladhime



Series: Strawberries, Cherries and a Human [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, alright...y'all know the drill at this point, wuncaps being sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: Rasmus asks Martin to help groom his wings.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: Strawberries, Cherries and a Human [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Blooming Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I hope you all are safe and doing well! College has not been kind to me, but these boys have me wrapped around their finger so here we are lol.
> 
> I'm back with more of this AU, so I hope you all don't mind hehe. I've got a lot of really awesome projects I'm grinding away on besides this AU though that I'm super excited about, so please keep an eye out for those!  
> With that, I hope you all enjoy the fic and have a great day/night!

_The spring breeze comes to me_

_The sun’s warmth melting the still cold air_

_It’s great just like this_

_-_

  
  


Rasmus likes grooming his wings.

While he doesn’t fly or spread them out often anymore, he likes the feeling of soft feathers against his back. He likes the feeling of fingers running through his wings, and massaging the skin beneath the plumage. He likes the feeling of relief after untangling bothersome knots. 

What Rasmus _especially_ likes, however, is preening with others. It could’ve been because his father always made preening a big deal, celebrating with lively conversation, making him look forward to each session. They’re memories he cherishes even now. Even on FNATIC, the way Mads and Zdravets each had their own method of keeping Rasmus’s wings pristine when the only thing he’d had on his mind was grinding League. Grooming with others grounded him, and it offered him security.

Rasmus _likes_ grooming his wings.

So, it surprises Rasmus that he is nervous when he pulls his oversized black sweater over his head and gently spreads his wings out. They’d been long overdue for a clean, judging by the loose feathers that fall to the floor. He’s done this before. Plenty of times, even. He’s in the safety of his room with the curtains shut and the computer buzzing softly in the background. 

Except, it’s _not_ like every other time because Martin is with him.

Martin, his boyfriend, came to help Rasmus groom his wings.

Rasmus doesn’t even realize he’s shaking until Martin rests his hand atop his hair, forcing his body to still as he looks up at his boyfriend. He could’ve melted at the soft gaze in Martin’s eyes. They were gentle and patient, waiting for Rasmus to make the next move, and never wavered from Rasmus’s own.

“Rasmus, you know if it makes you feel better to groom alone, then that’s okay. I won’t be offended or anything...” Martin says, his lips pulling into a small smile. God, Rasmus would kiss him if he wasn’t terrified Martin was going to walk out of the room. 

It was such a dumb thing to be afraid of. Martin's hand was steady atop his head and he was firmly in place, but with his nerves getting the better of him, Rasmus, almost desperately, grabbed at the arm resting against Martin’s side.

“No, no...I _want_ you to be here, it’s just...er-I’ve never groomed with uh, someone who I’ve got a romantic bond with and i-it’s supposed to be really special and um, I don’t want to dissapoin-” Rasmus is cut off by a finger pressing against his lips. It’s not aggressive, and the finger doesn’t push against his lips or anything. It just rests there firmly as Martin begins to talk.

“Rasmus, if I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t have said yes when you asked. I don’t know much about how to groom or anything...but I _do_ know this sort of thing is important to you. So, _I_ should be the one worried about being disappointing or whatever. The last thing I want is to hurt you or make you regret asking. So just...just help me take care of you, okay _elskede?”_

Martin had long lifted his finger, but Rasmus had been busy trying not to burst into tears as the taller male spoke, lest he make this whole thing even _more_ awkward. Just how did he manage to get a boyfriend who was hot _and_ respectful? In _esports?_

He shook the thought away then, composing himself and moving to grab onto one of Martin’s hands. With a couple of breaths, he peered his gaze back up to Martin’s. His eyes were still gentle and patient, but were edged with worry and concern. While he knew that his boyfriend was sweet underneath his seemingly cold exterior, he’d never seen him so... _sensitive._

It made his wings flutter behind him, and he felt a soft pink flood his cheeks as he leaned up to kiss Martin gently. It took a couple of seconds for the taller male to process it, but easily let himself relax into the kiss. Martin’s lips were chapped and tasted faintly of what they’d had for dinner earlier that day, but somehow, it was perfect. 

He pulled back after a couple more chaste kisses, his arms now wrapped around Martin’s neck while his boyfriend’s hands rested along Rasmus’s hips, and giggled as he once more met Martin’s gaze. They were both grinning, their cheeks flushed and gaze’s warm. 

“So, as much as I’d like to kiss you senseless right now, I think there’s something we should do first…” Martin murmured, moving one of his hands up to stroke behind his left wing ever so gently, and Rasmus nodded, his face flushed scarlet. 

“O-okay, so, uh...just sit on the bed while I grab the stuff…” Rasmus stuttered, while Martin moved to sit on the bed as instructed. Quickly, Rasmus opened the drawer where he kept his grooming supplies, only snagging the oil and a comb, as it was all he’d need for this session. 

Once he’d grabbed the items, he turned towards Martin, who was now sitting with his legs spread out to make room for him on the bed. 

Smugly, because even now, after all the gentleness and patience he’d shown Rasmus, Martin couldn’t help but be just a bit of a dick, he patted the space between his legs on the bed, making Rasmus’s face burn with embarrassment. He narrowed his eyes as he sat in that space, huffing playfully while Martin giggled.

Rasmus flicked one of his wings, lightheartedly hitting Martin’s face, and grinned triumphantly at the _oof_ escaping from his boyfriend.

“Alright, alright I get it...alright, what should I do to start?” Martin asked, and Rasmus hummed before speaking.

“Use the comb first, it’ll get all the loose feathers out...do it slowly though, there might be knots…” He said, and felt himself shudder as Martin began to comb through his wings. Luckily, there weren’t too many knots or loose feathers, but even if there had been, he’d be okay. Martin was gentle with the comb, always asking if Rasmus was okay and pressing his fingers lightly where he’d combed. They sat in silence, only breaking it to say what to do next, and yet, it was a comforting silence, one that seemed rare in their ever-active gaming house.

When Martin had finished with the oil, he leaned back as Rasmus spread his wings fully, flapping them just a bit. 

“Martin?” He asked when he’d turned around, met with what could only be described as an awestruck look on Martin’s face. He called a couple more times before poking his forehead, finally able to break the trance the taller male had been stuck in.

“Are you...are you okay?” Rasmus asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. You’re just really fucking stunning, Rasmus.” Martin said, as though it was as obvious as the sky being blue or the grass being green. He had a dopey smile on his face, and Rasmus covered his face, unable to handle just how sappy and fucking _cute_ Martin was being.

Rasmus lets out a yelp, however, as he’s pulled onto Martin’s lap, and at this point he thinks his face might just be red for the rest of the night. He peeks up at his boyfriend, who smiles at him lovingly.

“So...since we’ve finished grooming….how about we do that ‘kissing you senseless’ thing from earlier?” Martin asks, and Rasmus laughs as his wings envelop the two of them.

“Sure you dork.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Social Medias:  
> Twitter: Junvous  
> Tumblr: Saladhime
> 
> (PS...if you guys have requests or questions about this AU, let me know in the comments! I would love to hear your thoughts!)


End file.
